


W pociągu

by SzmaragDrac



Series: Fikaton 2016 Mirriel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bromance, Community: Mirriel, Dean narzeka, Fikaton 2016 Mirriel, Gen, nie ma impali, nie ma slashu :D, łatka do 1 lub 2 sezonu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miarowe stukotanie pociągu przyprawiało Deana o ból głowy, a brak koła kierownicy impali w rękach o ból serca, ale w życiu nie przyznałby się do tego siedzącemu naprzeciwko Samowi, który wbijał wzrok gdzieś za okno i wyglądał jak księżniczka tęsknie czekająca w wieży na swojego księcia. Dean parsknął pod nosem. Księżniczka Samantha, dobre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W pociągu

Miarowe stukotanie pociągu przyprawiało Deana o ból głowy, a brak koła kierownicy impali w rękach o ból serca, ale w życiu nie przyznałby się do tego siedzącemu naprzeciwko Samowi, który wbijał wzrok gdzieś za okno i wyglądał jak księżniczka tęsknie czekająca w wieży na swojego księcia. Dean parsknął pod nosem. Księżniczka Samantha, dobre.  
  
Minęło dokładnie dziesięć minut, odkąd wsiedli do pociągu, ściskając w ręku bilety, na których kupno nalegał Sam, bo _kiedy nas wyrzucą, jak ich nie kupimy, to ja nie będę piechotą szedł, Dean, sam sobie do Cassie pójdziesz_ ( _Drań z ciebie, Sam_ , sarknął na to Dean, ale sięgnął po portfel), a starszy Winchester miał już wszystkiego dosyć. Sam wciąż wgapiał się za okno i nie wyglądał na tak śmiertelnie znudzonego, jak Dean się czuł.  
  
Dean kopnął go w kostkę.  
  
— Przestań — powiedział Sam i odsunął nogę.  
  
— Nudzę się — westchnął Dean.  
  
— Chcesz książkę?  
  
Dean spojrzał na niego znacząco, więc Sam także westchnął (wstrętna papuga, zdaniem Deana) i wyjął rękę z torby, do której zdążył już ją wpakować z nadzieją, że namówi brata na czytanie jakichś jego... czegoś tam, Dean nie wnikał, co Sam ze sobą zabrał. Był dumny ze swojej walizeczki pełnej broni i nie miał zamiaru zastanawiać się, co też taszczył ze sobą jego brat. Żałował jedynie, że nie może wyjąć pistoletów i zacząć ich czyścić albo przeładowywać, by się czymś zająć. W takiej sytuacji od konduktora nie uratowałyby ich nawet Samowe bilety.  
  
Przez okrągłą minutę obserwował, jak wskazówka zegarka na jego nadgarstku przesuwa się po tarczy, i kiedy znów wylądowała na dwunastce, odchylił głowę w tył, zniecierpliwiony, i wbił wzrok w sufit.  
  
Zerknął na wciąż wpatrującego się w dal Sama i zastanowił się przelotnie, czy warto zacząć narzekać na brak impali, bo istniało wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że brat zacznie nabijać się z niego i jego obsesji na punkcie Dziecinki.  
  
— Wyglądasz jak księżniczka tęskniąca w wieży za księciem — powiedział więc i wyszczerzył się. Taaak, teraz Sam skupi się na warczeniu na Deana w reakcji na tę uwagę, a nie z powodu jego tęsknoty za impalą. — Samantho — dodał jeszcze na wszelki wypadek.  
  
Sam nabrał powietrza i już chyba miał zacząć coś mówić, ale Dean tylko machnął ręką. Te wszystkie podchody i tak nie działały.  
  
— Chcę do impali — wyznał szczerze.  
  
— A ja chcę chwili spokoju — odparł Sam i wyciągnął książkę z torby.  
  
— Dlaczego nie jesteśmy w impali, Sam? — zapytał Dean i wydął usta.  
  
— Bo jedziemy rozwiązać sprawę znikających aut, o której powiedziała ci Cassie przez telefon, na co najpierw poczerwieniałeś, bo twoja Cassie jest w potencjalnym niebezpieczeństwie, a potem pozieleniałeś, bo twoja Dziecinka jest w trochę bardziej potencjalnym niebezpieczeństwie — wyjaśnił cierpliwie. — I pojechałeś ją — znaczy Dziecinkę, nie Cassie — schować tak, że nawet ja nie wiem, gdzie jest, a potem wróciłeś taksówką z miną wyraźnie mówiącą, że nigdy więcej nie skusisz się na skorzystanie z tego środka transportu.  
  
— Wiem — odparł Dean. — Ale chyba wolno mi trochę ponarzekać, co? Poza tym taksówkarz był dziwny...  
  
— Tak, mówił, że anioły będą zstępować z nieba, pamiętam, mówiłeś — przerwał mu Sam.  
  
Dean potaknął szybko.  
  
— A przecież anioły nie istnieją — dodał dobitnie.  
  
Sam tylko uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową, po czym otworzył książkę i zaczął czytać.  
  
Dwadzieścia minut później Dean rozważał poproszenie Sama o jeden z jego tomiszczy (nie patrzcie tak na niego! Sam ma Winchesterskie geny, może więc zabrał ze sobą coś nadającego się do czytania nawet dla Deana!), ale postanowił liczyć stukania pociągu. _Raz-i-dwa, trzy-i-cztery, wolałbym, kurna, nawet rowery..._  
  
Zmrużył oczy. Dean Winchester _nie_ rymuje. Postanowił zatem uratować swoją godność (nawet jeżeli stracił ją tylko w myślach).  
  
— Hej, Sam — powiedział więc z radosnym uśmiechem. — A znasz ten kawał? — Wskazał palcem za okno, kierując go w dół, jakby chciał pokazać koła pociągu. — Dlaczego pociąg jak jedzie, to stuka?  
  
— Znam, Dean — odparł Sam i zatopił się w książce.  
  
Dean go zignorował.  
  
— Otóż... elementem poruszającym się po torze jest koło, prawda? A obręcz koła to nic innego jak okrąg — zaczął.  
  
— Znam to, Dean — powtórzył dobitnie Sam.  
  
— Należy przeanalizować wzór na długość okręgu — kontynuował Dean, jakby w ogóle go nie słyszał. — El równa się dwa pi er. Dwa to stała, er to promień, a pi... no pi wynosi trzy... z hakiem. I właśnie ten hak tak stuka! — zakończył triumfalnie.  
  
Sam spojrzał na niego znad książki, po czym znowu wbił w nią wzrok.  
  
— Śmiej się — zażądał Dean.  
  
— Kawał, który się znało wcześniej, wcale nie jest już śmieszny — odparł.  
  
— Jest. Poza tym liczba pi, Sam.  
  
— Zaczęło się — westchnął Sam (znowu papuga, ale i tym razem Dean mu darował).  
  
— Pi. Tak jak _pie_. _Pie_ , Sam, czyli ciasto*!  
  
Pociąg stukał rytmicznie jeszcze przez trzy godziny, ale Dean znalazł ciasto w bufecie ( _Mogliśmy nie wydawać kasy na bilety, to kupiłbym go sobie więcej, Sam_ , powiedział, przynosząc do przedziału dwie i pół blaszki), więc prawie przestał tęsknić za impalą. Prawie.  
  
Poza tym jadą zobaczyć się z Cassie! I Sam naprawdę nie musi wiedzieć, że to Dean do niej dzwonił z pytaniem, czy mogą wpaść, i że żadne samochody nigdzie nie znikają. No bo naprawdę, po co duchom _auta_?  
  
To pomyślawszy, wgryzł się w jabłecznik.

**Author's Note:**

> * po angielsku „pie” (ciasto) czyta się prawie tak samo jak liczbę pi


End file.
